Finally The Truth
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: I love Justin, I have loved him my whole life and I'm going to tell him. There's s party tonight which gives me the perfect opportunity to finally tell him the truth.


_I love Justin, I have loved him my whole life and I'm going to tell him. There's s party tonight which gives me the perfect opportunity to finally tell him the truth. _

Alex swept mascara on darkening my lashes followed by eyeliner. Satisfied with her eyes, she put on just-kissed lip-gloss on pouting in the mirror.

Happy Alex ran her hand over the material of her dress admiring it before putting it on, it fit perfectly. It was a black dress with a scooping neckline, hugging the body tight, coming down to just above the knees.

"Alex you look amazing" Harper came into Alex's bedroom.

"As do you, even though it's not my type of thing"

Harper rolled her eyes. "But it looks good on me, right"

"Of course" Alex smiled.

"I already knew that" Harper twirled. Alex smiled, she loved her quirky best friend.

"Tonight is all about you Alex" Harper winked at her then left.

Alex took one last look in the mirror then hurried out after Harper. On the drive over to the party Alex was staring out the window where rain was falling heavily, worrying. What if he didn't feel the same and she made a fool out of herself? What if he was disgusted, could she handle it?

On the other hand, what if he felt the same and she missed that opportunity?

Alex shook her head, she couldn't wonder about what ifs. She been doing that her whole life. No tonight, that was out the window, for tonight.

If it went bad, it went bad. Maybe if it did, she could get absolutely drunk and forget all about it. Yeah because that would work!

No, she was going to do it, fuck the consequences.

Sometimes, you had to take the bull by the horn, and run with it.

* * *

The party was on full swing when they got there. It was at Emily Handley's, one of the rich girls. I marvelled at the big house when it loomed up in the distance as we drove up to it, headlights surrounded the stone white mansion that was four stories high and just as wide, it even had a lake frontage. Stepping inside it was even more marvellous.

But Alex wasn't here to admire the house. She took a beer from the kitchen first to calm her nerves down since her heart was hammering like it never had before. She had never been more nervous, and it was worst now that she was here.

She wanted to leave now, but she knew she had to do this. There was no backing out.

She drowned the beer, took one last deep breath and rejoined the fray looking for Justin.

She spotted him standing with Zeke and the rest of his geeky friends. She didn't even know why they came to the party; all they did was stand around keeping to themselves.

"Hey Justin" Alex approached them.

"Hi Alex" Zeke smiled at her.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked Justin.

He nodded stepping away from his friends.

Alex noticed no one was looking their way and led her way up the stairs.

"Why did you take me up here Alex? You in trouble or something?" Justin asked, confused.

Alex didn't say anything just disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

"Alex. Tell me" Justin pleaded when Alex wouldn't say anything.

Alex kissed him.

* * *

When Alex kisses him, he's heart hammers a million beats a second. He had loved Alex more than an sibling, for a long time now. And now she was kissing him; he kissed her back. It was automatic reaction, he loved the girl and she was kissing him. That had to mean something.

But now, all he could think of was the hot sensation going through him right now as he kissed her. Her lips were soft to the touch but hard against his own, he parted her mouth, she allowing him access, their tongues colliding in a slow erotic dance.

They fell backwards onto the bed as they continued to kiss.

Justin can feel himself harden especially when Alex trails her fingers down, her soft angelic hands gently stoke his erection over his jeans. Justin moans into her mouth, his hands travelling now cupping her breasts over her dress in his hands, the tips of his fingers stroking the flesh of her breasts not covered by the dress.

He could come just about now, just by touching her.

Alex drags his shirt up over his head, her fingers feeling his chest as his muscles clench and ripple at her touch. He slowly moves his hands down her body and around to the back to undo the zipper of her dress pulling it off.

He's hands grip her hips making her arch up into his hardness, which is nearly their undoing.

Alex drags his jeans off him then pushes him into the bed, she places her lips on his neck, sucking at the skin there as her hands moved down his lean body to his boxer covered crotch, sliding her fingers under the edge of his boxers to grab his erection stroking it as Justin trembles.

At the last possible second, he pushes back making her lie against the bed as he slowly removes her bra sucking on her nipples as her breasts are freed, making Alex groan so erotically that they both can't wait any longer.

He slides her tongs down, removing his boxers, both of them kicking their shoes off. "I don't have a condom" He whispers.

"It doesn't matter" Alex breathes. "I need you now Justin"

He positions his body between her legs, leaning down to kiss her on the lips as he enters her slowly at first afraid of hurting her.

"No faster" Alex gasps, he's slow entering is her pain, when he begins to move the pain is swept away by the intense pleasure.

The world is swept away as they become as one.

* * *

"I love you" Alex says to Justin after as they nestle in each other's arms, not one of them wanting to let go. "I came to tell you tonight, of how much I loved you, I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same"

"I was too scared to ever tell you how much I loved you"

"And now we know" Alex smiled.

"We do" Justin kisses her gently on the lips.

_Telling the truth had never ever felt so good before, and considering I hate telling the truth that meant a lot. _


End file.
